


Skimming the Surface

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Coming Untouched, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night, and Kian has a plan.  Mark can be persuaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skimming the Surface

“What are we doing out here?” Mark whined for what seemed like the hundredth time as Kian struggled over the top of the fence and dropped heavily onto the ground on the other side, stumbling a little but managing to keep his feet. “It’s like, one in the morning!”

“You’ll see.” Kian replied, steadying Mark’s hips as his boyfriend clambered down the fence. Mark scowled and rolled his eyes. Would it hurt Kian to, just once, give him a straight answer? It seemed so and Mark grumbled petulantly as he followed behind Kian. It was one in the morning for Christ’s sakes! They were supposed to be asleep or, at the very least, shagging; not tramping through the middle of a fucking park in the middle of the night.

Mark kicked a rock crossly and Kian turned around, hearing the sound. He walked back a couple of steps, noticing Mark’s annoyed face, and stopped in front of the taller boy, taking his face between his hands.

“Trust me?” He asked, kissing Mark’s nose lightly. He watched the conflicting emotions cross Mark’s face and smiled Fas love won out over annoyance and frustration.

Mark shrugged. “Yeah. Of course.”

“Then just trust me on this, okay?” Mark nodded reluctantly and Kian kissed his lips gently in thanks, licking along the full bottom one as he pulled away, feeling Mark shudder in response.

“I hate you sometimes, Egan.” Mark said, the smile in his voice betraying his true feelings. Kian brushed a strand of hair lovingly out of Mark’s eyes and took the brunette’s hand, leading him through the deserted park.

They crawled through an opening in a hedge, Kian stopping to help Mark struggle through, his slightly more substantial build getting caught a little in the narrow space. He finally made it and laughed as they pulled twigs and leaves out of each other’s hair, completing the mutual grooming with a quick kiss.

“Come on.” Kian stood up and dragged Mark with him, guiding him down a secluded path. “Okay. We’re here.”

Mark’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. “The lake?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, this may sound like a stupid question, but...” Mark scratched the back of his neck lightly, pursing his lips as he watched Kian remove his jumper. “Why?”

“Cos it’ll be fun!” Kian replied, his voice muffled by the shirt that was currently caught around his ears. The garment finally released him and he removed his pants and boxers quickly, grinning from ear to ear. “Oh, come on, Mark!”

One of Mark’s eyebrows rose halfway up his forehead in disbelief, trying to ignore Kian’s sudden nakedness. He was not interested, honestly! He was too busy being pissed off at the smaller boy; although _small_ was never a word that he’d use when Kian was involved... _No_ Mark! Bad!

Mark shook himself and watched as Kian grinned and raced to the edge of the lake, diving distinctly ungracefully into the deep pool, water splashing everywhere. He surfaced a few feet away, his hair slicked back with water and frowned as he realised Mark was still fully clothed and standing on the edge of the water, arms crossed.

“What?” Kian said, turning innocent blue eyes on the younger boy. There was no response except for a glare and he tried to placate Mark with one of his ‘oh-look-you-can’t-be-mad-when-I’m-so-damn-cute’ smiles. Mark rolled his eyes, but Kian could tell he was weakening by the small smirk that was threatening to take up residence in the corner of those wonderful full lips. He pressed home his advantage and pouted, blinking guiltily up at his lover. “I’m sorry babe. I thought it’d be fun.”

Mark bit his lip, knowing in the back of his mind that the pout was not exactly a hundred percent genuine. His cock didn’t seem to realise this though, and sprang to attention at the youthful innocence on Kian’s face. He quickly glanced at his fidgeting hands and made his decision, moving behind the bushes to undress.

He poked his head out from the bushes, covering himself with one hand in case someone else decided this was the perfect time to come on a midnight stroll. Even he knew how stupid that was, but he wasn’t taking any chances. He gave Kian the finger as the older boy laughed at the blush climbing into his cheeks.

“Come on, Mark!” Kian snorted. “No-one’s gonna come.” He watched as indecision crossed Mark’s face and traced his tongue over his lips suggestively. “Anyway, wouldn’t you rather be in the water with me, then out there in the bushes?” He winked and watched as the indecision deepened. His wicked side really came into play then, and he played his trump card. “I’m naked.”

That seemed to make a difference to Mark’s addled brain and he stepped out of the bushes, still trying to cover himself. Kian smiled encouragingly as he stepped towards the water, leaping in quickly and surfacing next to his laughing boyfriend, treading water.

“Hey!” Kian said, kissing Mark lightly. “See! Isn’t this fun?”

Mark snorted and looked away, not wanting to give Kian the satisfaction of being right. And he was, kind of. The water felt really good, especially with all the warm weather they’d been having lately. Plus there was the added benefit of naked Kian. Naked Kian was possibly one of his favourite Kians; right up there with horny-Kian and kinky-Kian and sleeping-Kian and eating-Kian and, well... just Kian, really.

Kian noticed the small smile playing over Mark’s lips and swam around to Mark’s other side, lifting his chin so they were looking at each other. “Hi.”

Unable to stop himself, Mark smiled, his heart speeding up and his cock hardening as he realised just how close Kian was. “Hi.”

Kian traced his hand over Mark’s cheekbone, heading for his hairline where he played with the silky strands at the top of Mark’s forehead, using the water to slick them back. “You’re beautiful, you know?” The blush threatened to take up residence in Mark’s face again and Kian pressed ahead, stroking down to the back of Mark’s neck, so he could play with the soft hair there. “You are. You’re absolutely gorgeous.”

Mark blushed more and moved his hand too, stroking up Kian’s shoulder to his neck. “No. You are. It’s you. You’re so amazing and beautiful and absolutely...”

He was cut off as Kian’s lips landed firmly on his, a searching tongue pressing insistently, asking for entrance. Mark granted it and moaned as the soft muscle tangled with his. There was a moan from the other boy as well, as Mark sucked gently on the wet tongue in his mouth, massaging it with his own.

“Mark.” Kian panted, pulling away. “Jesus.”

He leaned forward for another kiss, getting so involved that he forgot they were in deep water. He gasped as he went under and came up spluttering and coughing. Mark laughed at the shocked look on his face, not stopping when Kian slapped him playfully. He did stop, though, when he felt a hand wrap firmly around his hard cock, Kian grinning smugly. He groaned as Kian’s thumb ran over the tip, massaging the slit, driving him wild. Only when he slipped under the water did he give in and pull away.

“Race you to that rock!” And he took off swiftly, hearing Kian’s indignant shout behind him and a fair bit of splashing as Kian tried to keep up. The element of surprise worked to his advantage though, and he reached the rock a few seconds before Kian, hanging on to the ledge as Kian splashed up beside him.

“You cheated!” Kian exclaimed, pushing him playfully while still trying to keep a hold on the rock.

“Yeah?” Mark replied, his earlier apprehension gone and replaced with excitement at the fact that they were skinny-dipping in an empty park. “Whatcha gonna do about it?”

“Well, it depends.” Kian sidled up to him and stroked a hand through the thick dark hair covering Mark’s chest. “What would you like me to do about it, huh?”

Mark smirked and pulled Kian closer, wrapping one arm around Kian’s waist while keeping the other on the large flat rock, so as not to drown. He bit back a moan as their hard members came into contact and watched as Kian did the same, sharp teeth digging into his own lip.

Two pairs of blue eyes looked at each other lustfully before one broke away and flickered to the long flat rock sticking just out of the water. Mark noticed the glance and nodded, placing his hands on the hard surface and hoisting himself up onto the outcrop, the water still coming half-way up his thighs.

Kian followed, moving up in front of him as Mark shuffled away and leant back on his hands, open and wanton. Kian felt his cock grow a little harder and crept forward until he was between Mark’s legs, hands either side of Mark’s chest. Mark had changed so much in the past few years, he reflected, looking down at the perfect boy beneath him. The withdrawn, slightly chubby, twelve year old boy that Kian had first known had grown into a gorgeous, fit, twenty-three year old man. Even in the two years they had been together, Kian had watched as the last of the puppy fat had disappeared and muscle had grown in, resulting in this absolutely beautiful specimen of masculinity. Mark was still interminably shy, but that was one of the reasons Kian had fallen in love with him.

Mark looked up expectantly, his eyes bright with lust, and Kian watched in fascination as a pink tongue dragged over the slightly parted lips, redder than ever with arousal. He sighed happily and bent down to run his tongue over the soft mouth, flinching as his hard erection made contact with Mark’s flat stomach.

Mark chuckled and captured Kian’s tongue with his own as it flickered over his lips, licking against it before coaxing it into his own mouth, sucking gently. He ran his hands over Kian’s back, capturing the escaping moan as he kneaded the strong muscles. His hands dragged around to the front and captured Kian’s firm chest, rubbing hardened nipples with his thumbs, Kian thrusting once again into his stomach.

“Mark...” Kian moaned, pulling away momentarily so he could latch his mouth onto the bigger boy’s chin, working down towards his neck. Mark swallowed, his hands clenching into his thighs in pleasure, and Kian followed his Adam’s apple, nibbling gently beneath it as it stilled.

Mark groaned and stroked his hands up and down Kian’s sides, edging closer and closer to the insistent erection as Kian’s licks to his neck got more determined and rhythmic. He traced his fingers through coarse hair, still dripping with water, stomach muscles fluttering beneath his hand as the licks turned into bites and Kian’s teeth fastened on his shoulder, his breathing ragged and irregular. Mark took the hint and moved his fingers to the underside of the straining erection, tickling along the ridge as uneven pants turned to desperate whimpers.

“Oh... Please!” Kian cried as Mark continued teasing, his index finger barely skimming over the wet tip of his lover’s cock. Kian buried his face in the darker boy’s neck, so far gone he couldn’t even bite anymore, as a warm hand moved to his arse, tickling over his crack. “Mark... just....” He gasped, trying to vocalise his need

Thankfully Mark took pity on him and grasped Kian’s engorged erection firmly, stroking slowly before speeding up, in rhythm with Kian’s ecstatic gasps. He ran his thumb over the tip, capturing the moisture before pulling back the blonde boy’s foreskin, causing more to dribble out. Gently, he slipped his finger over Kian’s entrance, teasingly pushing in a little further with each stroke. Speeding up his hand, he rubbed his finger over Kian’s hole, delighting as ever at the way it tensed and then relaxed, always ready for him.

Kian let out a low cry as Mark’s finger prodded at his entrance, so Mark did it again, running his finger over Kian’s slit. This seemed to be too much for Kian and his cock twitched as Mark’s finger entered his body. There was a harsh gasp, and Kian reached down to stop Mark's hand, holding it still as it continued to squeeze his cock. “Gonna come. Stop. Not yet.” He took a deep breath, then collapsed forward, Mark's hand pulling away. “Jesus.” Kian grunted, feeling Mark’s erection pressing into his side, but too overcome to do anything about it just yet. “Jesus, Mark... Jesus.”

“Nah, sorry, I’m not.” Mark joked, stroking Kian’s hair as he patiently waited for him to recover.

Kian shook his head and sat up again, moving so he was straddling Mark’s stomach, and kissed him gently, running his tongue over Mark’s before pulling away. “You’re right.” He smiled, running his hands over the dark chest. “Jesus would’ve never done what you just did.”

Mark laughed, his chuckle turning into a moan as Kian took his fingers and sucked them into his mouth, wetting the digits thoroughly before placing them at his arse again. He grinned encouragingly and Mark smiled back, inserting one, then two, then three fingers into the tight passage. It was barely needed, though. Kian was relaxed from the earlier teasing, so the preparation was quick; which was good for Mark because he was becoming desperate.

Kian quickly pulled Mark’s fingers away from his arse and kissed them before positioning himself above the straining erection Mark carried. A wink was Mark’s only warning and Kian plunged down onto the hardness beneath him, both boys letting out muffled cries at the respective feelings.

“Oh fuck...” Mark murmured as Kian shifted, the blonde’s inner walls tightening as Mark made contact with his prostate. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck...”

Kian was chanting his own mantra as he lifted himself up and down on Mark’s hardness, the water splashing up whenever he dropped, managing to make contact with his sweet spot on every thrust. His chant consisted mostly of Mark’s name with a few curses thrown in for good measure. He closed his eyes as he moved, unable to keep them open as the feelings of fullness washed over his body.

“Mark...” he panted, and Mark squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again to watch the fit sweaty body move up and down on him.

“Kian... fuck... oh god...” Mark murmured, crying out as Kian tightened again.

Kian lifted himself once more, feeling his cock start to pulse untouched. He rocked back and hit Mark’s cock head on, both their worlds exploding into stars.

Time stopped for a moment, both of them looking at each other earnestly as their breathing halted. Then it started again and Kian pumped over Mark’s belly, liquid heat filling him as Mark reached orgasm simultaneously, mewling and jerking under the older boy. Kian collapsed forward, Mark’s softening cock slipping out of him, and buried his face in Mark’s chest, unable to do anything else. Mark just lay still, panting deliriously.

After a while, the early morning breeze caused their sweat slicked bodies to chill and Kian pulled himself off Mark, wincing a little as his arse protested. Mark smiled and slid off the rock back into the water, followed closely by Kian.

Kian smiled and kissed him gently, weaving his tongue into Mark’s mouth. “See. Told you it’d be fun.”


End file.
